In particular in motor vehicles having a drive, which is fastened to the tailgate, for automatically actuating the tailgate, it is necessary for the hinges to withstand higher loads than comparable standard hinges for tailgates without drives of said type. It has therefore already been proposed to replace the conventional standard hinges with higher-strength forged hinges or with hinges with larger cross sections.
A disadvantage of solutions of said type is inter alia that they require relatively expensive measures. In addition, said hinges must, on account of their installation size and the possible different outward-rotating behaviors, be taken into consideration already during the development of the vehicle.
It is already known from JP 06344774 A and JP 10203170 A to provide stiffening in the region of the hinge fastening to the body in order to withstand higher loads of tailgate hinges. Said measures must likewise be taken into consideration already during the assembly of the body.